


23.52

by arachi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cheesy sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachi/pseuds/arachi
Summary: Cater called Malleus in the middle of the night to distract his mind.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Cater Diamond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	23.52

**Author's Note:**

> I have uploaded this on my twitter account just incase you've seen something similar

It's 23:52 pm. Eight minutes before midnight. Trey, Rook, and Kalim is already sleep, tired of today's practice. Though they don't have any performance for a month, they still need to practice.

Too bad for Cater because although he's also tired, he can't sleep. He is being nervous for no reason, he keeps fidgeting his fingers and almost crushing his phone if only he's a little bit stronger. His breath is heavy and his chest hurts. He needs to calm his mind so he open their apartment's balcony. Good thing everyone are sleeping in their own room so the strong wind will not wake anyone up.

Cater opens his phone, decided to call someone to distract his mind or maybe he will really lost his sanity and jump from the balcony.

His finger stop scrolling at a contact that he hasn't called for awhile. Hesitating for few seconds, he decided to click the call button. Their last call was almost months ago because they're both been so busy with their full activities.

“Hey,” Cater whisper to the phone once the call connected.

It takes few seconds from the other people to answer him. It's clearly that he needs to move from the crowd before answering the call. “Hey. Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“No, you're not. What happen?”

The voice sounds genuinely worried and Cater is close to burst into tears.

“Nothing.” Cater manage to say. Though he know his voice sounds a bit cracked.

“Are you sure?”

Cater hums in reply. He missed him so much and hearing his voice like this is enough to make him cry. Cater trying to not let out sobs because he doesn't want to make him worried especially since he's been busy lately.

“Do you get enough rest? You eat properly, right?”

“Yes, I am. How about you? You're doing fine right?”

Another hums from Cater.

“Good.”

For few seconds none of them is speaking but somehow it feels comfortable. Hearing eachother's breath like this calms Cater down.

“Hey, actually there's this party at the palace next week and I recommend your band.”

“What?”

Cater needs to look at inside the apartment to checked if his friends are awake because of his loud voice. Thankfully, they're not. “Are you serius?”

“Yes. I say that I recommend it because it's Lilia's favourite band and also because you're band is really famous. I actually just wanted to see you since I've been and would still be busy for few weeks. I'm so sorry.”

“No, of course it's okay. I get it. It's already hard to rule our own live and yet you need to rule the whole country.”

And they're on another silence before Cater speaks again. “Um, Malleus?”

“Ya?”

“You look so cool at the coronation. I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Cater can't see it but he can feel Malleus smile when he says it.

“God, what have I done in my previous life to be able to date a king in my current live. A real king, who's not only cool, but also really kind-hearted, and gentle, and amazing, and perfect, and—”

Malleus laughed. My God Cater loves his laughing so much. He never hears an angel but he's sure that's how it sounds.

“Wow, that's enough. I can't take all that compliments when I haven't done anything yet. Not for the country, especially for you.”

Cater smiles widely. “By accepting me you literally have done so much. But, anyway, it's past midnight and you should sleep, I'm pretty sure you still have a lot of royal works tomorrow so go have some rest.”

“Sure. You too. Do not force yourself, okay? Bye, I love you.”

It takes Cater few seconds to answer it. He still cant believe he really have someone as amazing as Malleus as his boyfriend when in fact he's the one who never done anything.

“I love you too. And I've missed you so much. I'll see you next week, then?”

“Yes. Good night, Cater, have a nice dream.”

“Good night and have a nice dream too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to barbie the princess and the pop star and suddenly remember them lol


End file.
